My Simple Plan
by Kemiix
Summary: The story of how Ryou found the ring, and the relationship between him and the spirit! Tendershipping "When i came here i was alone, noone left with me, but then i found you and now i know what its like to have someone".R&R?
1. A Walk Through Hell

_Hey! New story time! I've been working on this one for a while, in celebration of the last day of 8__th__ grade tomorrow, enjoy!_

Ryou ran through hot, golden sand alone. He just needed to find shelter before the next sandstorm hit and he'd be in the clear; or so he thought. He felt the uneven dunes shifting under his feet, and was deeply afraid of being sucked under.

He shielded his eyes as new sand was picked up with a gust and flung at him head on. He was flung backwards in the intense fury and landed painfully on his back. He screamed out for help, but to no avail. He was pushed and shoved around and the currents hopelessly flailing like a plastic bag. The next thing he knew, his head collided with something solid and darkness consumed him.

He woke to throbs of pain all over his body; he investigated to find he went from albino to red. He gradually sat up, fighting through the stinging on his skin. The examined his surrounding slowly, still dizzy from his new concussion. The sun was setting and would soon disappear. That meant trouble with bandits, thieves, ect. He quickly found what he hit his skull against, standing above him in all its glory. It was a pyramid. Shelter! He quickly thought and rushed inside with no hesitation.

His surroundings were almost too much for his chocolate eyes. Dimmed lighting by torches lining carved stone walls. Mighty pillars held up the ceiling giving Ryou a sense of safety. He began walking gradually toward the center of the room. No one had obviously been here for a while; there was a thick layer of dust and cobweb on everything.

Suddenly there was a scurry behind him. Ryou flinched in a quick turnaround.

"Who there?" He yelled as it echoed through the empty tomb.

No response, A few more scurrying noises that seemed like they were right in front of him.

"I'm w-warning you!" He shouted.

The scurrying was defiantly close now; Ryou felt his heart thump against his rib cage. There was a noise at his feet. Before he could even look down something had his leg. He let out a girlish shriek and leapt, causing him to fall and hit the stone floor.

It was on the floor he realized, it was just a scarab. He sighed at his own whimpy actions. He wasn't even scared of bugs. He picked up the scarab that squired rapidly in his fingers. He chuckled slightly and released it. It scurried away, but not before giving a gratified squeak to Ryou as it departed.

Ryou sat on the cool, smooth floor for a long time. He needed to get a hold of himself before he freaked out over something else harmless. He eventually just laid his head gently on the tile and closed his eyes. What a mess he was in. A tomb in the middle of who knows where, and nobody probably knew he existed, just great.

He opened his eyes which were level to the ground. He noticed his sky blue jacket torn and frayed. His navy and white striped shirt ripped along the bottom. His cloud grey jeans managed to survive though. He smiled at the little miracle he had.

His head began to throb and he lifted his frail hands to feel the knot. It was pretty big, bigger than he even expected. It hurt all over his head, it seemed to even spread into the depths of his mind. This pain was eating him away.

He needed to find a way back. Back to the bazaar, back to his lonely life. It was way better than dying in an old, unknown tomb where your body couldn't even be respected! If anybody would even come to his funeral. If it was even half as beautiful as his parents were, he could rest in peace. A bitter tear escaped his eye.

He slowly stood up, legs like jell-o wobbling side to side. He was exhausted; he had wondered the desert for hours before this. His body was now retaliating with cries of pain and dehydration. He collapsed to the floor again; face hitting the stone with a crash. He let out a weak cry of pain.

He heard a voice whisper in his ear. "You're in rough shape kid".

He instantly froze, but then he led to logic. It was probably his brain beginning to die, or even a little gust of wind. There was nobody else in this tomb.

It was a little louder and more distinct this time. "Kid, with the white hair, I'm talking to you".

Now he was a little nervous. "It's just a hallucination", he muttered over and over again. He squeezed his eyes shut.

"A hallucination, eh, well then, I won't tell you how to escape", the voice said smugly.

"E-escape?" Ryou asked hesitantly.

"That's what I said".

Ryou slowly opened his eyes, yet he couldn't find the source of this noise. "Where are you?" He asked slowly.

"Look to your right", the voice said.

Ryou turned his head using the floor to inch around. He didn't see a person. What he did see was some kind of gold object. For whatever reason when he looked at it, it beckoned him. He slowly scooted across the floor, using his arms for support. As he got closer, he saw it was a necklace. The calling seemed to get louder as he drew near. Finally he was right in front of the object. It was glowing brightly, practically screaming, "Pick me up!" Ryou reached out a steady hand and grasped the gold cord. He quickly pulled it close for a better look.

It was a thin circle with a perfectly shaped triangle enclosed. What he believed was the eye of Ra was carved neatly in the middle. Five corded metal spikes hung steadily off the edges of the circle of metal. It was flawless.

"You found me kid", the voice said.

"F-found you?" Ryou asked confused.

"Yes, now put on the necklace", the voice demanded.

Ryou giving up to the voices will out the necklace around his throat. The room immediately filled with light. It was so bright it even pierced Ryou's eyelids. "Arghhh", He cried out.

The light vanished as quickly as it came. Ryou slowly opened his eyes. Standing before him was a boy, white hair, black jacket, that familiar blue striped shirt. Ryou screamed.

"Calm down boy", the standing person said.

"WHO ARE YOU? AND WHY DO YOU LOOK EXACTLY LIKE ME?" Ryou asked breathing quick and heavy.

"Keep that up and you'll pass out".

"EXPLAIN!" Ryou yelled.

"I am, let me start by introducing myself. My name is Bakura", He said kindly.

Ryou relaxed a little. "M-my name is Ryou".

"Well Ryou, I was that voice you heard earlier. You see, my spirit was sealed into that necklace you hold many years ago. Way before your lifetime, in the times of the pharaoh. That is one of the seven millennium items, it's called the millennium ring", He said slowing whenever Ryou looked confused. "By putting on that ring, you have freed me", He said with a wicked smirk.

"But Bakura, why was your spirit sealed away?" Ryou asked confused.

"That's not important right now, let's get out of here before you die", He said sharply changing the subject. He didn't want to scare the kid away yet.

"G-good idea", Ryou said, feeling himself getting weaker. He reached out to balance himself on Bakura but fell right through him. He looked up in shock and horror. "W-what?"

"I'm sadly just a spirit…" Bakura muttered faking a sad look. "But if you let me do something I can help us both escape".

"Anything", Ryou said trustingly.

Bakura then took over Ryou's body. Ryou was shoved into the back of his mind. It was like sitting at the movies. He could hear and see everything going on but do nothing about it. It made him really scared.

"Bakura! What's going on", He asked scared.

"We are escaping", He said and got up off the floor.


	2. Thieves!

_*Sigh* Well I changed the title, it was really lame before. I know this isn't funny yet but im getting there, I promise!_

Bakura painfully dragged this new body a couple steps. What the hell was this kid doing before he got here, smashing his limbs with a rock? He had to work through it, if he ever wanted even a shot at revenge. He had to get Ryou's full trust.

He focused in to Ryou's spirit. To Bakura's shock it was pretty weak. His will was easy to break. This made Bakura very curious.

"Hey Ryou?" Bakura said, channeling into the thoughts of his newfound hikari.

"Yea?" Ryou replied softly.

"Why on earth did you come to a tomb in the middle of nowhere, especially alone", Bakura said, stomping on scarabs as they dashed by his feet.

"Well…" Ryou said, his voice melted away before even finishing the sentence.

"This is funny", Bakura said with a smirk.

"What", Ryou said, holding back the tears.

"Your name means speak, yet you're so quiet".

"Maybe that's the way I like it!" Ryou snapped back.

"But if you don't talk, how will you ever be heard", Bakura said returning the bitterness.

"What if I don't want to be heard?"

"The people will walk all over you your whole life. They'll take what you have and leave you with nothing."

Bakura felt the sudden surge of anger from his Ryou. His words had cut him, deeper than any weapon ever could.

"WHAT DO I HAVE? DEAD PARENTS, OH AND THIS IS SOOOO GREAT I HAVE A DEAD SISTER!"

Bakura froze. He didn't expect to hear that, not in a million years. He could only think of one thing to say. "So… your family is dead too?"

Bakura could hear Ryou sobbing. He was just like him. His parents and everything ripped away from him, he felt so bad. The scars that he thought time healed opened up, and he started to speak.

"My family and everyone I ever knew, they were killed as a sacrifice, that pharaohs stupid greed of always wanting more and more power." He could hear the acid in his own voice. All the years of hatred, all the years of pain. "My proud home village of Kul Elna all destroyed to form the millennium items. All except the little boy clinging to the shadows and watching the entire slaughter. I am the only survivor".

Ryou's spirit appeared next to him. It was amazing how fast he had learned to manifest himself; it was not an easy task.

"So you know what it feels like", Ryou said with a sad face.

"The feeling of being alone against all you've ever known with fate not on your side. The constant lurking of being… alone".

"So you do", Ryou said sadly.

"Yes, because if you hadn't come along I'd still be alone", He grumbled.

"Well you're not alone anymore", Ryou said. "Now I'm here".

"Yes, because a stranger is soooo comforting", He replied rolling his eyes.

"It's better than rotting in this place", Ryou said, vanishing again into the confines of his own mind.

Bakura began to think. It was amazing how he and this boy were so much alike. In the end it wouldn't matter, he was just a pawn in this game. Eventually his plans would follow through and his revenge would finally be realized. For now, the least he could do is protect his host body.

Bakura dragged the weak body out of the tomb and into the cool moonlight. It had been so long since he was outside. It felt good to be free. He let out a snicker; he only imagined the evil he could do in this world.

Suddenly there was shifting behind him. He quickly whirled around to see three strange faces staring at him. He jumped back quickly recognizing them.

He quickly ran. The tall, dark skinned boy ran quickly after him. His arms were bangled with gold and his hair was bright blonde. His long earrings dangled as he ran after. He wore baggy pants and Bakura caught a glimpse of a lavender shirt. He did not want to say hello.

"You return the millennium item to its resting place!" The boy yelled tailing Bakura.

"It belongs to me", He hissed back and cut into a sprint.

Ryou had picked up on the alarm. He appeared next to Bakura running alongside him.

"What the hell is going on", He shouted over the tan boys threats.

"This necklace isn't supposed to leave the tomb", Bakura yelled back, leaping over a dune.

"W-we're stealing?"

"Don't worry, I did much worse things when I was alive", He said with a smug grin and ducked behind a huge boulder. His hikari ducked with him, obviously not knowing no one else could see him.

The tan boy took a right away from the rock, still yelling things like "Your dealing with forces out of your control".

"Just shut up pansy, I know exactly what I'm doing", Bakura said when he was out of earshot.

"That was close", Ryou gasped.

"Yea it was, but we are finally free, now no one can stop us", He said laughing.

"But now we are thieves", Ryou said sighing.

"Think of it as… Robin Hood, we needed the millennium ring so we stole it from the people who didn't".

"I don't think that's how the story goes", Ryou said with a confused look. "And what if they needed it?"

"Well…. C'mon we got to move before they find us", Bakura said shaking the dust off his lap.

"But-"Ryou started but was quickly cut off by Bakura running away. He had a feeling this was the start to a long, painful, friendship. The first one he has ever had.

I ran after Bakura waving his hands in hopes of slowing him down. To no luck, he had to run all the way across the desert, meanwhile keeping his focus so he didn't disappear. He caught up with a coughing Bakura after five minutes of heavy running.

"You left me!" He whined.

Bakura gave him a confused look. He laughed again and spoke looking amused. "Are you tired?" he asked.

"Yea", Ryou answered.

"Well maybe next time you'll think. If you would have just went into mental form, and re-appeared next to me, you could have saved yourself a ton of time and effort".

Ryou face palmed hard enough it left a red mark.


	3. Airplane Ride

_Hey! Well update time and did I mention how much I love my reviewers, because I do. Enjoy if you wish!_

The two walked the sand in silence. The crescent moon hung low in the cloudless night reminding them they had a long way to go.

"So, kid-", The Yami started and was quickly interrupted.

"It's NOT kid, my name is Ryou", He grumbled.

"Okay Ryou, well I've got some questions".

"Ask at will", Ryou said closing his eyes.

"Why was a 16 year old boy walking in the desert all alone in the first place", He asked moving swiftly through the sand, occasionally feeling the sting of sunburn.

"Can I explain later?" He asked. You could hear the exhaustion in his voice.

"No, because it will bug me the entire way back if you don't", he said curious again.

"Fine", Ryou said with a yawn. "Two days before my family passed away, they had planned this trip to Cairo. They bought all pour tickets and packed our bags. This was supposed to be the best trip ever until…" His voice faded off into soft snores.

Bakura walked in silence. Not nearly all his questions were answered, but he could always interrogate him in the morning.

Something gleamed ahead. It was big and already blocking his path ahead. It resembled a snake, it glittered the moonlight nearly blinding anyone who viewed. Yet it was so pure it seemed flawless. Bakura stared at the newfound paradise. It was the Nile River.

He didn't hesitate even a little. He dove into the cool water and felt the relief wash over him. It took the sting from his burns and seemed to give him strength. The perfect escape from this hell. He started swimming with the strong current, rapidly kicking his legs to not be sucked under. As he looked ahead the river seemed to go on forever. He knew where there was water, they're would be civilization. Where there was civilization, there was chaos to be done.

-Transition-

The sun rose in vivid shades of pink and purple as Bakura crawled onto the gritty shore. He caught his breath slowly laying, his feet still in the water. A whole night of swimming takes a lot out of you. He pushed with his arms and managed to sit on his knees. He examined his pruned hands with distaste. His sunburn had already begun to peel around the edges. That water really did the trick.

He pushed himself to his feet, and quickly stumbled to the ground. He had been swimming for roughly 7 hours. His legs were not following his orders as he stumbled into the sand over and over again. He cried out in aggravation, many curse words followed.

Ryou appeared next to him rubbing his eyes. "What's wrong", He asked.

"I don't like your legs!" He exclaimed.

"Well move and I'll take them back", Ryou said shrugging.

"Fine, I'd like to see you do this, I'm going to take a nap", he said.

Suddenly you felt like he was being ripped out of the air. Something was snatching him away. He let out a cry of fear and closed his eyes. Suddenly it stopped. The feeling had vanished as soon as it started. He squinted to see his hands tightly clinging to some sand. He hesitantly opened them and looked around. He was back in his own body.

"Oh thank you", He exclaimed, comforted by his aching muscles. He stood up proudly, leaving his nearly asleep yami in shock.

"How'd you do that?" He growled.

"Swim team for 4 years, you learn how to stand after a long exercise", He said grinning.

"Whatever", Bakura grumbled and went to sleep.

Ryou tucked the millennium ring gently inside his shirt. If those guys were anywhere around here, he didn't need them chasing him. He quickly made a look around, and at last found what he was looking for. Over the distance he spied a couple buildings and what he believed to be people.

He ran toward his newfound hope and made it there within an hour. The village actually turned out to be a small site of archeologists; who were happy to take Ryou to the airport in risk of a kid wondering around breaking artifacts. As it so happened, the scientists had camped near the airport. It only took a couple minutes to get there.

Ryou hastily walked through the airport. He shyly moved for rushing adults, and the usual wining children that followed. Most of these people were leaving like him, nobody wanted to stick around with the sand storms hitting lately. He was shoved into a wall by a woman with long black hair. She wore tan robes and her weird gold necklace seemed to be glowing. She was much taller than Ryou and was obviously in a hurry. She waved at someone in a crowd.

Ryou's heart froze. It was the Egyptian boy from the desert. He and the girl briefly talked and went the opposite way of Ryou. "So very lucky", Ryou said with a sigh and headed toward his plane gate.

The flight attendant looked confused at Ryou's lack of luggage. She asked rudely where his parents were and if maybe they had his stuff. Ryou ignored her and she eventually gave up, not forgetting to include dirty looks before departing.

Two hours into the plane ride and Bakura woke up. He mumbled and yaw3ned before realizing they were thousands of feet in the air.

"W-what is this?" he asked confused.

"We are going home", Ryou said cheerfully.

"H-Home? That was my home", Bakura exclaimed.

"No, anywhere I live is your home now", Ryou grinned.

"Says who?" Bakura said angrily.

"Says the holder of this uh necklace thing", Ryou said pointing to the millennium ring.

"You bitch", Bakura replied grumpily.

"I learned from you", Ryou said, leaning his head against the soft plane seat.

Bakura mumbled heavily and manifested in the seat next to Ryou. Ryou whipped his head around expected to see shocked faces. Nobody acted any differently than they did before. Ryou was quickly confused and Bakura smirked.

"You're the only one who can see me idiot", He said smugly.

"And how am I supposed to know this, this is my first time carrying around a possessed necklace with a jerk inside", He retaliated.

"True", Bakura said and kicked back in the seat. He purposefully blocked Ryou's view out the window.

Ryou pretended not to mind, even though in his opinion that was the best part of the trip. To be able to see the distance you were going was amazing.

The pilot buzzed on that the plane ride would be at least two more hours and Bakura let out a moan. "This is so boring", He whined to his hikari.

"Watch the movie", He said swiftly pointing to the TV. A few other passengers gave confused looks, but ignored it and settled back into their seats.

"But it's a freaking Disney movie; I'm not two years old!" He moaned.

Ryou ignored him and decided to sleep for the long time he had left on this ride.


	4. Finally Home

_Nyan nyan nyan nyan, it's stuck in my head. Anyways, new chapter. R. I. P. to my adopted baby Tim… Rest in peace my sweet prince._

Ryou opened his eyes to screaming and yelling. He instantly whipped up to see he was once again just a figment outside of his body. He scanned the plane to see chaos and horror all around. Injured passengers, scared flight attendants, toppled luggage thrown and scattered. He leaped to his feet just in time to see Bakura punch a guy in the face and throw him on the floor. He let out a loud, evil laugh that gave Ryou chills and ran into the back of the plane.

The worst part about all this, they all thought it was him. Ryou chased in the exact footsteps of his yami. Panicking flight attendants still screaming things like "IT'S A TERORRIST", causing people to panic and run out of their seats. Ryou ran through the noise, eyes rapidly searching for the cause of all this. He found it, sitting in a different seat, laughing and looking like he was having a good time.

Ryou marched down the aisles, probably more angry than he had ever been. He stood directly in front of Bakura with a fuming expression. Bakura slowly looked up at him.

"What? It was all in good fun", Bakura said shrugging.

Ryou nearly hissed. "No, it was not in good fun. Because when you take that body, you become me. Now I'm going to be arrested for terrorism and assault, and you think its SOOO funny".

"Yes, yes I do", Bakura said kicking back in the seat.

"I'm going to KILL you", Ryou yelled.

"You can't do a thing, because right now you're just a spirit forced to follow ME around", Bakura said with a sly grin.

"I… I…" Ryou said frustrated. "I hate you!"

"Awww and after all we've been through", Bakura said laughing. "I think you'll learn to live with it".

"You… you", and with those words Ryou disappeared.

Bakura wasn't very upset. So the kid was mad, he'd get over it. He hasn't even seen his escape plan yet, for Bakura had absolutely no desire to go to jail. They wouldn't let him cause trouble there.

Bakura carefully lifted the millennium ring from around his neck. It glowed fondly in his hands and he let out a laugh. He lifted it above his head and chanted a few unrecognizable words. He then let a yell like a banshee loose causing everyone to turn and stare. As soon as the innocent eyes saw the millennium ring, they fell dark.

Ryou was pushed out of the safety of the millennium ring. "What's going on?" He asked rapidly.

"They are forgetting everything that just happened", Bakura said softly.

"But… how?" Ryou asked, concerned by the people all now in a daze.

"You forget, the millennium ring has outrages powers locked inside, you've only seen the beginning of what it can do".

"Will it… hurt them?"

"No, they won't remember or feel a thing", as Bakura spoke the entire plane lit up in a flash of light. The flash was only for an instant, for after it disappeared the people seemed to come back to life. Confused glances all around were exchanged, and everybody just called it a coincidence.

"10 minutes until landing, everyone please take your seats and buckle in", the pilot droned from above.

Bakura quickly snapped the ring back around his neck and tucked it in his shirt. He sat in the seat like a normal person and buckled up politely.

That feeling suddenly washed over Ryou again. It was what you'd imagine a vacuum would feel like; he was being sucked away once again. This time he didn't cry, it still scared him on the inside.

He opened his eyes to sitting in the airplane seat. Bakura must have either gotten bored or heeded to his threat. He looked around quickly to find no one paying enough attention to notice anyway.

The plane landed smoothly onto the runway and everyone got off in mostly orderly fashion. There were a few people who had to clean up toppled luggage but surprisingly no one even asked questions. They just all acted like it was a normal plane ride which made Ryou a little nervous. Flight attendants even gave Ryou sweet smiles and waves as he boarded off. What a weird trip.

-Transition-

Ryou pulled the keys from his torn jean pocket and shoved them into the lock of door. He flicked his wrist and the gears shifted allowing him access to his home. He pushed open the creaking door and entered the dimmed home.

He hit a switch next to the doorway and the house came to life. Lights blinked on overhead revealing painted blue walls and cream carpet. An aqua colored couch and a TV sat in a decent sized room. From that room an arch led them to beautiful marble floor and white walls. A fancy refrigerator and granite countertops graced the room along with a dishwasher in the corner. A staircase peeks in the corner of the room with the TV

Ryou plopped down onto the couch and slouched back in comfort. He was finally home.

Bakura appeared next to him with a pretty impressed face. "Wow I didn't know you lived such a high lifestyle", the spirit said lounging on the couch.

Ryou gave no response, just turned on the TV and stared at the screen.

"Still mad I'm guessing".

Ryou still didn't answer.

"Fine two can play at this game", Bakura said, pretending to zip his lips.

They both sat there, neither spoke a word. Bakura got bored and started to wonder the house. He found the staircase and hastily made his escape.

He climbed the steps to the second floor. There were in his sight four bedrooms. He walked the wooden floor hesitating at the cracks and walked into the first room. The walls were pink and had flowers painted on them, along with peach carpet. There were teddy bears and Barbie dolls everywhere.

"This must be Ryou's room", He chuckled and quickly exited.

He next visited a room across the hall. The walls were painted navy and the carpet was white. There were only two things in there, a bed, and a nightstand. Bakura stepped inside examining the room when he noticed something. It was sitting up on the table and drew his attention. He walked over and picked it up casually.

It was a family photo. In the picture, Ryou looked about 5. His hair was a lot shorter and he had a lot fuller face back then. He was holding a little girl's hand and he was actually smiling. She looked a lot younger maybe 2 or 3 and she had a giant grin. Apparently white hair is a common gene in their family because she had it too. He looked at their parents and saw why. The father had blonde hair cut shaggy and wild. He had a hand rested on Ryou's shoulder and a photo moment smirk. The mother had long, white hair almost as long as Ryou's; she had a sweet, innocent smile. What a good family, Bakura thought and left the room.


	5. Letters to Amane

_I'm backkkk! And I bear a new chapter for your enjoyment. :3_

Bakura walked the hallway quickly bored with his new surroundings. He quickly slipped down the staircase to see Ryou wasn't on the couch anymore. He heard the faint clanking of dishes and followed the sound obediently.

He ran through the arch and crept up behind the unsuspecting boy snatching a cup out of the dishwasher. He stood right behind Ryou and waited a couple second.

Ryou whipped around with his cup and nearly screamed in surprise at the face starring back at him.

"Don't DO that", Ryou said, catching his breath.

"Don't do what, stand", Bakura said smirking.

"I'm still mad at you", Ryou said clutching his cup and opened the refrigerator. He yanked out a container of tinted liquid. He poured it into the cup, using a counter for support.

"What is that", Bakura asked with a confused expression.

Ryou took a big gulp. "Only the best drink in the world", Ryou said happily.

"And what's that?"

"Apppllllleeeeee juuuiiiiccccceeee!" Ryou exclaimed and drank some more.

"Apppllllleeeeee juuuiiiiccccceeee?" Bakura asked even further confused.

"You got to be kidding; you've never had apple juice?" Ryou said in shock.

"I've never heard of it until now", Bakura said shrugging.

"Dang, I'd make you try some but your ghostified", Ryou said sipping.

"Ghostified? That's what your calling it", Bakura said, snatching the cup from Ryou's hand. His hikari stood there in shock as he took a big swig of the juice.

"What?" Ryou choked out.

"Got problem? Come at me bro", He said, drinking more of the liquid. "And this is good".

"B-but you're not supposed to be able to do that…" Ryou said confused.

"I can make myself solid for short periods of time", He said as the cup dropped through his hand and onto the floor. Good thing he had finished the rest of the juice.

"You drank my apple juice", He said sadly.

"Don't you mean apppllllleeeeee juuuiiiiccccceeee "; Bakura said and walked out of the kitchen.

Ryou already didn't like his house guest. He was hiding things he was capable of and just causing trouble. He had to find a way to get rid of him, and soon. He poured himself another glass of juice and made his escape to his room.

He was careful not to spill his treasure on the descent of the stairs. He tried to be as quiet as possible so Bakura wouldn't follow. His plan seemed to be a success as he retreated into his familiar white carpet and comforting blue walls. He froze when he noticed a disturbance.

His photo, the only one he had, was moved from its exact resting place. The only reason he could tell was the disturbed dust around the photo. It hadn't been touched in so long. Ryou confused hastily made his way to the nightstand. He examined the frame, somebody had moved it. How was that possible? Nobody was in his room but him. He convinced himself that he bumped into it last time he was in here.

He quickly closed the chestnut door and leaped into the small bed. He pulled out a notepad from under the mattress along with a blue bic pen. He felt the numbness wash over him as he began to write.

_**Dear Amane,**_

_**It's been really crazy lately. I bet you wouldn't believe it if you saw it with your own eyes. Well I took that trip to Egypt like we had planned. But things took such a strange turn. I went on a tour of the desert but when they took a break to show us some wildlife, I got lost. But then, after wondering for a few hours, get this! A sandstorm hit. I still can't believe I survived. I stumbled on this weird tomb. Long story short, I found this weird necklace and it had… a person locked inside.**_

_**Well now he's living here and I hate him. He's rude and I swear he's trying to ruin my life. He's already almost gotten me arrested, and he took my apple juice, you remember the times we had drinking that. I don't know what I'm going to do…**_

A tear slipped and splashed onto the bottom of the page.

_**Have fun in heaven with mom and dad,**_

_**Love your big brother Ryou.**_

He folded the letter and stuffed it into the envelope with all the others. He shoved all his supplies back under the mattress and stared blankly at the ceiling for a while.

-Transition-

It was nearly dark outside and Bakura hadn't heard a sound from Ryou since the apple juice incident. He begun to worry, did he push the boy's limits. He heard faint footsteps and a shadow loom at the staircase. The white haired albino quickly appeared and Bakura lost all worry.

"Well hey there", He said waving. He decided for once in his life, that he the mighty evil Bakura would be nice.

"Hi", Ryou said back, in a seemingly better mood than before.

"Glad to see your okay", Bakura said looking at his hikari.

Ryou blinked twice in surprise. "No witty come back or insult…?"

"Not this time", Bakura said putting on an innocent face.

"Are you sick", Ryou asked confused and looking genuinely concerned.

"Nope, just perfect", Bakura said plopping down on the couch.

"Okay then…" Ryou said hesitantly sitting next to him.

"So what's up?"

"Uh nothing", Ryou replied. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes I'm fine", Bakura said with a sweet face. "Never been better".

"In that case there's something we need to discuss", Ryou said with a serious face.

"Shoot".

"Well school is going to start tomorrow… and I'm scared to leave you at home alone. Thus making you attend school with me is the only option", Ryou said sadly.

"WHAT? No way", Bakura said crossing his thin arms. "In your dreams".

"You'd never be in my dreams", Ryou replied. "And you have to, since I can't trust you alone".

"How do you know until you try?" Bakura whined.

Ryou sat there for a minute. He was not in the mood to fight with the spirit. "I know I'm going to regret this", Ryou sighed. "You get one chance, you mess it up, and you attend school with me".

"Fine." Bakura said quickly. "Anything to avoid that dreadful place".

"Then you better be on your best behavior, it's getting late and I need rest. Goodnight Bakura", He said and left and quiet yami sprawled on the couch.


	6. Unwelcome guests

_Guess I'm getting more popular, well if more people review ill make the chapters longer ._

Ryou woke the next morning to the ringing of his cell phone. It was the built in alarm buzzing him awake for the oncoming school day. He let out a huge yawn and stumbled out of bed. Achieving tripping and falling on his face, he sighed and dragged on to the bathroom.

He looked at his reflection and jumped back in horror. His hair a matted mess of fluff on his head and he was still wearing the ripped clothing from before. He closed his eyes already dreading the day ahead. He snatched up the brush from the wooden bathroom counter and frantically ran it through his hair. Managing to get it under control, he headed back to his room to find his uniform. He found it how he had left it weeks before, laid out neatly in his hidden little closet. He almost forgot the closet existed before then, for it was tucked away in the corner of the room out of sight.

He quickly changed and rushed downstairs to find breakfast and his shoes. He quickly jammed some strawberry poptarts in the toaster and found his sand caked shoes by the doorway. He slipped them on thankful for socks. The grit would be a million times more tolerable.

He spotted the familiar spirit wondering the living room. He gave a tired wave and the yami walked briskly toward him.

"Well look who finally decided to wake up", He taunted.

"You're just mad because I look awesome in this uniform", Ryou shot back.

"Yeah, that's totally it", Bakura said rolling his eyes. "Anyways here's the real deal, you need to leave the millennium ring here where I can find it because I am NOT going to school with you".

"Fair enough", Ryou said and removed the necklace. He hung it on a silver key rack just next to the front door. "Easy to find and not to obvious".

"If you say so", Bakura said muttering.

Ryou cut into the kitchen and retrieved his slightly burnt pastries. He swung his new backpack over his shoulder and rushed out the door. He called behind him a "Behave" as he departed to the bus.

"Finally", Bakura declared, "I can get some work done". He let out a howl of laughter and headed for the steps. How much snooping could he do before his hikari came home?

He ducked right for the room with the white carpet and immediately got to work. He remembered seeing Ryou sleep in here so this had to be his room. He began by ambushing the closet. He found some really interesting cloths, but nothing worth looking into. He quickly abandoned the closet and was instantly puzzled. Where would he keep his stuff? He was about to abort his plan when he spied something suspicious. A pen was jutting from the end of his mattress.

"What's this", He declared and flipped over the entire mattress. He snatched up the fat envelope and notepad and threw the mattress back where he found it. He re-made the sheets to look exactly as he found them careful to keep small details.

He carefully pulled out one of the jutting papers of the envelope and read it to himself. Yesterday? He wondered. But wasn't his sister dead? The quickly folded the letter back up and jammed it into the envelope. He carelessly shoved it back under the mattress and ran out of the room. That was enough freakiness for one day.

He hastily walked downstairs to hear a heavy knock on the door. Peeking a crack through the door he saw a familiar tan face. The same one they had encountered in the desert. He brought a girl and a guy behind him; they weren't very well in view. Bakura guessed they weren't here to chat.

He snatched up the millennium ring and bolted into the back of the house. He clutched it tightly hiding under the kitchen table. He heard the living room door crash down and the intruders' converse.

"Are you sure this is the right house Ishizu?" The first tan boy said.

The girl responded. "Yes, this is the house from my vision".

"Then the necklace has to be around here somewhere! Tear it apart if you have to, we need to get it back".

Bakura stayed absolutely still under the table and stared at the shuffling feet. He listened to them throw furniture, search drawers, and have outbursts of anger.

"Damn it's not here", the boy exclaimed.

"Calm down Marik, we'll get it back", the girl said patting the boys back.

"I know it's just so frustrating", Marik said with a sigh. "Let's fix this place before the owners return".

He watched grinning as the put everything back to a tee, they then departed, Marik looking like he was going to cry.

Bakura let out a loud laugh. "What idiots!" One thing was for sure, he wasn't going to tell Ryou about this. He would freak out, or worse, give the millennium ring back to them. That would foil his entire plan in the making.

-Transition-

Ryou walked into the house expecting everything, fires, man eating monsters, a dead carcass. He was surprised to find the house exactly the way he left it, including Bakura lying on the couch watching TV.

"Hi", Ryou said slumping his backpack to the floor.

"Hi", Bakura said back simply.

Ryou grabbed the millennium ring off the key rack and slipped it around his neck.

"So… how was your day at home?" Ryou asked plopping down on the couch.

"Boring, I decided I want to come to school with you", He said still gazing at the TV.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Ryou asked suspicious.

"Because your house is even more boring than sitting in that tomb", Bakura said with a smirk.

"Fine, then tomorrow you start class at Domino High, accompanying me of course".

"Good", Bakura replied.

An evil thought popped into Bakura's brain. He had been good all day; didn't he deserve a little freedom? With that note, he rudely shoved Ryou out of the body and took over.

"Wait. What?" Ryou shouted. "You can't just steal my body whenever you please!"

"Says who?" Bakura said standing up.

"Says ME", Ryou shot back.

"Sorry not good enough", Bakura chimed as he walked out of the house. He wanted to see what this little town had to offer, and he wasn't going to find out in the confines of Ryou's house. He walked the edge of the street, being observant to the lack of traffic and large amount of plant life. This town was small, or at least this part.


	7. Yugi?

_BARK! I love you my reviewers, new chapter for chu!_

Bakura walked the abandoned streets of the town hoping to find something interesting. Ryou was still whining in the background about "How unfair this is" and "It's against his rights". Luckily he was able to tune him out enough for it not to bother him.

He walked through town square as the sun drooped low in the horizon. This town was not as Bakura hoped it would be, it was small, loosely populated and boring. He found an old Mountain Dew can along the road and began a mini match of soccer. He didn't even notice the face of a pissed off Ryou staring him down.

"Have you even been listening to me?" The hikari shouted.

"Of course I have…. Uh… yea", Bakura replied.

Ryou tapped his foot angrily. "I SAID we need to get home curfew is in half an hour and pick up that can its littering!"

"Fine, whatever", Bakura shrugged. He picked up the can and made a perfect shot into the dumpster.

"Impressive", a voice came from behind.

Bakura whirled around to see a boy a lot shorter than him; hair spiked up at odd angles and had highlights of purple and gold.

"And you are?" Bakura asked with a snarl.

"Ryou you don't recognize me? It's me, Yugi", the boy said with a puzzled look.

"Ooooooh Yugi, you look different in the dark", Bakura said putting on an innocent face.

"So anyways whatcha doing out so late", Yugi asked.

"I figured if I burned off some energy I'd sleep better", Bakura said lying through his teeth.

"Ahhh well watch out for curfew, cops are cracking down lately, In fact I think I'll head home".

"See ya later", Bakura said, imitating Ryou's sweet tone. Just as he turned to walk away, the millennium ring gave a twinge. Before Bakura could react, the ring was glowing like the sun and pointing toward Yugi. It was at that moment that single second, Bakura spotted it. The thing he needed most to complete his plan encircled the child's neck. It was the millennium puzzle. Bakura resisted all urges to rip the necklace away from the boy.

"Ryou, where do you know that kid from?", he asked holding back his satisfaction.

"His name is Yugi and he's my friend from school, why the sudden interest", Ryou asked with a suspicious glare.

"He just seemed odd to me, I'm not allowed to take interest in my hikari's personal life?"

"No, no you're not, and why do you keep calling me 'hikari'?" Ryou shot back.

"Well it means light just like I'm your Yami it means… uh… pure".

"Light and pure, that's kind of weird but whatever works for you, Yami".

Bakura grinned. Ryou didn't suspect a thing; he could finally set his plans into action. He had a prime chance to strike, and he'd be damned before denying it.

"Let's just go home, I don't feel like brainwashing cops", Bakura said with a swift yawn.

"Agreed", Ryou said and the two walked into the inky sky and home.

-Transition-  
>Ryou woke once again to the comfort of his room. He gave a brief exchange of memory of his annoyance. He twitched and stomped into the bathroom.<p>

Downstairs Bakura had found something interesting on TV. It was a show about a guy with a lot of wives. Apparently it's called a "Mormon" and frowned upon in most countries. Or was polygamy he wasn't clear all he knew is they did that back in Egypt and it wasn't that complex.

He heard Ryou turn on the water and was thankful he was showering, he was a mess. He rocked back on the couch, apparently too hard because it tipped backwards on top of him. "Stupid old unreliable things… oh Ra I sound like that western movie I watched last night". He squirmed out from under the couch and dusted himself off.

He stared at it for about five seconds and walked away. "Ryou will fix it", he mumbled.

He watched as the hikari walked downstairs, school uniform and towel on his head. Bakura ran into the kitchen and ripped open the fridge. He took out the gallon of apple juice and chugged out of the bottle. He quickly stuck it back it whipped the door close. Like clockwork, Ryou yelled "What the hell did you do to my couch".

"Nothing!" He retaliated. "I was just watching TV and it flipped on top of me".

Ryou sighed. "I don't have time for this", Ryou said and snatched the millennium ring off the hook.

"Your gunna want to hide that", Bakura pointed out.

"Why?"

"Because bad people will steal it", Bakura snorted.

"Whatever", Ryou said and tucked it in his shirt. "We need to go."

"I think I'm changing my mind-."

"SHUT UP AND GO!"

The two rushed out of the house and onto an on waiting bus. They pushed past herds of other kids onto cold leather seats.

"I hate this already", Bakura growled.

"Why it's not even that bad."

"It's hot, overcrowded and smells faintly of urine!"

Ryou sighed and opened his backpack. He pulled out last night's math homework and scribbled down answers using fake methods and work. The teacher never paid enough attention to notice. He tucked it back away, all homework complete.

"Somebody's been cheating!" Bakura smirked staring at the backpack.

"Are you telling me that you would have done the work?"

"Hah, funny", Bakura said glaring.

"That's what I thought", Ryou said and leaned back in his seat. He wanted to take a nap, it was way too early.

"Sleepy sleepy person…" Bakura whispered. "WAKE UP", he shouted in Ryou's ear causing him to jump.

"Don't do that!" Ryou hissed.

"Do what?" Bakura said playing dumb.

Ryou grumbled and leaned his head on the steel window rail. "Just let me rest".

"Why? So I can sit bored-", Bakurasaid and spotted Yugi. "On second thought, just sleep".

"Fine", Ryou said with a yawn and shut his eyes.

Bakura walked down the aisles to the front of the bus where the boy sat. The grin on his face wouldn't fade. He waved his hand in front of his face knowing he couldn't see him. He laughed heavily. "Some day, it will be mine".


	8. A New Game

_So I'm trying to start some new stuff but I need ideas. You can inbox me requests or leave them in the reviews and ill do them!_

Bakura turned to walk back to his seat when suddenly the millennium puzzle started to glow. Yugi being startled immediately tried to fix the problem. Bakura shot a look back to Ryou to see the millennium ring was glowing through his shirt.

He quickly made a dash and hid inside the millennium ring. He watched from afar as the little Yugi boy was joined by a taller, spikier haired man.

"The pharaoh", Bakura hissed in disgust.

"What's wrong Yami?" Yugi asked with a concerned expression.

"The millennium puzzle… it sensed a great amount of evil just now", the pharaoh replied.

"Well the only one over here is Joey, and I wouldn't call him evil, maybe a little rambunctious", Yugi replied shrugging.

"Just watch your back", Yami said and vanished into the puzzle.

Bakura let out a loud laugh. The millennium puzzle guessed right. Now that he confirmed his presence was unknown, the spirit began to rest his eyes. "Soon", He chuckled.

The bus came to a jerking stop at the front of the school nearly sending Ryou face first onto the floor. "Everybody out", the husky driver called and the bus began to drain of people.

Ryou filed out lugging his backpack with one arm. On touchdown to the earth he was called by a group of kids just outside the building.

"C'mon Ryou we are going to be late", A girl in a pink uniform and short chestnut hair called.

"Coming Tea", He called back and rushed inside the building. He was greeted by his 5 friends he made yesterday and listened to them chatter.

"We want to get to class early so we can fit in a game of duel monsters", Yugi said excitedly.

Ryou curiously looked up at his friend. "Duel monsters? What's that?"

Everyone in the small group turned to face him. Surprise and shock made it very clear it was the newest and greatest thing.

"Eh duel monsters is a card game we play for fun around here", A blonde boy with a heavy accent answered.

"Sounds amazing", Ryou said with a smile.

"Well if you hurry we can teach you how to play", Joey said, leading Ryou by the wrist into a sunlight-lit classroom. He set up a desk with the help of Yugi with 3 chairs, two facing each other one faced in-between the two. "Sit down", Joey ordered and Ryou followed.

Yugi and Joey sat facing each other. They each pulled a deck of cards from their pockets and shuffled them eagerly. "Ready?" Yugi asked.

"You know it", Joey declared.

"Then let's duel!"

-Transition-

Ryou walked happily off the bus and into his waiting home. He slung his backpack off the end of the couch and began whistling a song off key.

Sure enough as if being summoned, a suspicious Bakura appeared next to him. "You seem to be more cheery than usual, what's going on?"

"Well today was great, the guys showed me a new game today!"

"Game?" Bakura asked raising an eyebrow.

"It has these cards with amazing fantasy creatures painted on them and its for all ages. It's called duel monsters and-".

Before Ryou could finish the millennium ring began glowing.

"Duel monsters", Bakura repeated staring at the ring. A small smile quivered on his lip. "You'll have to teach me to play."

"Sure!" Ryou said smiling, obviously not noticing the sinister rays of the ring.

"I've found my key". He whispered and the ring stopped glowing.

"So what do you need to play", Bakura asked.

"Just duel monsters cards, and some strategy skill. I plan on buying cards at the store in a little bit, would you like some?"

"Yeah that sounds great", Bakura replied simply.

"I'll get you a beginner's deck and-".

"Whoa whoa everybody freeze", Bakura said cutting him off. "Beginners deck? No I want the hardest, most beefed up badass deck they have".

"Are you sure?" Ryou said concerned.

Yes", he snarled. "There is no way I'm getting a sissy beginners deck".

"Whatever Ryou said grabbing his wallet. "But don't say I didn't warn you".

"I have a hunch I'll pick up on it quickly", Bakura said with an arrogant smirk.

On that note, Ryou departed to retrieve the cards.

He went down to the bus stop on the corner of the street. From lack of keeping up on payment his parents car had gotten towed and he was forced to use public transportation. Ryou didn't mind, he saw it as a way to meet new people.

The heap of lights and wheels roared in front of him, and he climbed into eagerly. He was so ready to get the decks of cards and excited to see all his friends could teach him.

He took a seat in the back of the bus and saw people around him uncaring for his presence. They had places to go to.

The buses lead him to the local game shop. He strode in excitedly to be met with a familiar face.

"Oh hey Bakura", Yugi waved.

"Hey Yugi, what are you doing here".

"I work here, my grandpa owns this shop".

"That's cool".

"So what can you do for you?" Yugi asked with a helpful stare.

"Well I want to buy one of your best decks, and a beginner's deck please", Ryou said pulling out his wallet.

"Oh c'mon we're friends it's on the house", Yugi said pulling out two decks.

"Wow thanks!" Ryou exclaimed.

"On one condition", Yugi said seriously. "You have to let me teach you to play".

"Of course! I would love to learn from the master!"

"The master? Oh please", He said passing him the decks.

"Yeah, I saw the way you mopped the floor with Joey".

"Oh please that was nothing-".

"YUGI!" A gruffy voice called.

"Oh sorry Ryou grandpa needs me, I'll see ya later", with that, Yugi vanished into the back of the shop.

"I cant wait to tell Bakura!" Ryou exclaimed happily rushing out the door.


	9. Unexpected

Dusk set in on the horizon as Ryou and his card stuffed pocket departed from the bus. With a spring in his step he swung open the front door to find Bakura lounging on the couch.

Ryou gave a casual "hey" and plopped himself onto the floor. He eagerly spread out the cards from his pocket, admiring the artwork.

Bakura joined him, eyeing one card in particular. "Change of heart" he muttered. The description seemed innocent enough. "Target one monster your opponent controls, take control until end phase", he read aloud.

"Do you like that card?" Ryou asked following his gaze.

"Maybe", Bakura answered smirking.

Ryou picked up the card and placed it in front of Bakura's lap. "It's all yours", he said with a smile.

"Yeah yeah whatever", Bakura said trying not seem grateful to his fluffy haired companion. It would kill him to admit he was beginning to enjoy Ryou's presence.

After goggling over the card stacks for an hour they seemed to have them fairly divided (in other words Bakura taking whatever he wanted and Ryou being ok with it). Shuffling the cards into a neat stack, Ryou found a tin case that once housed cinnamon mints. Carefully placing the cards inside, he stashed it into his bag.

Bakura seemed to vanish and Ryou raided the fridge for something to eat. It seemed Bakura cleaned out the rest of the apple juice. Plucking a leftover sandwich, Ryou swung the fridge shut and enjoyed his meal in silence, for the first time in a while.

An hour after filling his belly Ryou felt drowsiness set in. Bakura had not been seen since gaining his cards, but Ryou wasn't concerned. Calling it a night, Ryou headed to bed and let sleep consume him.

Bakura decided to seize the opportunity. The soul of companion was in deep slumber and would not be disturbed by taking a back seat on this adventure. Seeping into Ryou's skin, he gained full control and was quick onto his feat. Seizing a black jacket out of Ryou's closet, Bakura set out. Embracing the chilly dusk air, Bakura pulled the jacket on tighter. In the back of his mind he could hear the gentle sounds of Ryou's sleep and without realizing, Bakura synchronized his footsteps with the snores. "This is getting scary", Bakura sneered, disgusted by how attached he was to Ryou.

Bakura had not planned on actually tolerating Ryou, not to mention _liking_ him. Bakura gave a very weak sigh, "Being alone for 1,000 years made me soft".

Bakura wondered into the park, sitting down on a candy-apple bench. He definitely needed some time to think. For the time being, he knew possessing Ryou's body would make him stronger. "Hopefully the kid won't wake up suspicious" Bakura smirked.


End file.
